


Red, Orange, and Gold

by lunaridae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaridae/pseuds/lunaridae
Summary: a short poem about midnight feelings.





	

happiness  
is dripping with honey  
i look at you through a haze of amber

do you think of kissing me too?  
your scent on my pillowcase  
brick and flame

i am alight  
contrasting the skyscape  
i swallow stars whole  
to feel you in your absence


End file.
